A Stranger's Pen Name
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: Some things should just be forgotten,however,if you read an article that describes,in detail,the nightmare you had years ago in the past would you let it be? Even when the author happens to share the name of the man of your dark-filled dreams?Kaoru can't.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked to my car, practically dragging my feet. I was so tired. My long black hair was messily tied in a ponytail, my clothes we wrinkled. I checked my watch for the time; it was 11:23pm. I wearily glanced back over my shoulder at my high school behind me. The large building was dark, eerie and strange at this time of night. It seemed so unfamiliar. The distance of the black parking lot suddenly appeared much longer. I hurried my pace.

_'Kaoru, this is the last time you over work yourself over a school newspaper article that half-no-three-fourths the students won't appreciate.'_

I smiled despite myself. The article I just finished was one of my best articles. I naturally strived for perfection with all my writing; I'm too much of a perfectionist to do otherwise: one reason why I was probably not all that popular. Not that I care, all I needed was my best friend, Misao, and straight A+'s. That was all I needed to become the successful newspaper editor-in-chief I wanted to be.

**Crash!**

_'What was that?'_

I whipped my head around in the direction of the school. There was a racket going on further back in the parking lot.

'_I'm not stupid like the cat and about to get myself killed over curiosity.'_

Quickening my pace I strode to my car door. Searching anxiously through my purse I found my keys jumbling fretfully through it to find the car key. Before I could even put it into the keyhole, I heard the familiar but chilling sound of a sword being unsheathed. As a sword instructor to my father's own style I would recognize that sound anywhere.

I shivered. _'Who the heck would be unsheathing, not to mention handling, a sword now?'_

Finally curiosity and, respectively, stupidity got the better of me. Deciding it best to sneakily approach the sound I crouched down and strode silently toward it, sliding along the cars.

I squinted through the tinted glass window of the van in front of me. I could see two unclear, indistinguishable silhouettes. Squinting harder I recognized the figures.

One was Makoto Shisho, the senior valedictorian and kendo MVP. Shisho was a strange guy and he always unnerved me. His appearance was appalling as he was covered in bandages all over his body. They said when he was a child he got caught in a house fire and suffered sever burns. I've had my doubts about that theory considering that anyone who was captured in such a fire and received as many burns wouldn't be able to live through it. It's not just Shisho's appearance that frightens me though. He acts very peculiar. He's very quiet at times, contemplative, but it's not peaceful thoughtfulness. When pondering his face shows an expression of malice and malevolence which makes me wonder what his thoughts could possibly be about. Passing him the halls sends an involuntary shiver up my spine. I knew it was him from the lean body with brawny shoulders wrapped with bandages and the short black hair shrouding the recognizable pair of his dark malicious, eyes.

The other figure was also a student at the school, Himura Kenshin. He was actually the new transfer student here. I was the one who showed him the building. He's not very talkative or friendly. The whole time I chatted about the school he was silent, I only got a nod or two from him. Needless to say he didn't look happy to be with me. Then again I'm just a studious, geeky freshman, who _really_ wants to talk to me? Half an hour into the tour I stopped talking too when he finally snapped at me to shut up.

Like Shisho, Himura's appearance was very intimidating. He has a lean, short body with scrawny limbs but the aura around him feels incredibly threatening. He has long red hair tied up into a high ponytail; it's like a lash of fire. His skin is very pale and sometimes I think he might be sick. His thin lips always formed a scowl or frown and it was not very friendly-looking. His eyes were an unusual but interesting shade of purple and blue, mostly a dark amethyst. Despite my grudge against him I had admitted to myself he was very attractive. I crushed the thought from my mind. Thinking like that in this school would make me a crazy-hormone-driven teenage girl ready to throw my virginity out to the next guy I see. Most students in this school talked so casually about _it_, sex, like it wasn't a huge deal that I felt so awkward. I had this weird, odd feeling I was the only virgin here and although I was proud I was secretly curious, too.

Then I noticed what they were holding. Swords. Not display swords that hang over a mantle or in a glass case. They were actual steel swords. Real, dangerous, deadly weapons used to fight an opponent in battle. The hilts of both swords were ornately decorated but both had a strange insignia emblazoned on each side. I silently gasped when the sword point caught the moonlight and sparked like a silver star. I bit my hand in my mouth suddenly I felt really stupid for following the sound. I needed to get out of hear, call the cops, this was dangerous I had to leave _now_.

_'Come on let's go girl back away quietly and get out of here Kaoru!'_ I told myself as I bit down on my fist in my mouth.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Shisho hissed. I stared hard, he didn't sound right. His voice was creepy, if you could call it voice, it sounded so animalistic, so _inhuman_. I shivered.

_'Why was he wondering when Himura would show up? Do they know each other?'_ I thought.

I looked to see how Himura would respond but he remained silent only lifting his sword in a stance as any sign of acknowledgement to Shisho.

Shisho chuckled. "I heard you weren't a talker, just a killer." Shisho seethed. Himura remained stoic. "The killer, _Battousai_."

Himura's eyes narrowed, blazing a angry amber. I felt the blood drain from my face.

'_What the heck is going on?'_

"I've heard a lot about you Battousai, the master of Hiten Mitsurgui, however," Shisho hissed. "I don't plan to lose, I'm going to kill you!"

Shisho suddenly threw his head back as if taken by a strange force. That's when I saw who, _what_ he was.

'_Holy shit…'_ I mentally swore as I retreated backwards. He wasn't human!

I stared in shock at Shisho's teeth, his very inhuman, very long very fang-like teeth.

'_Get away now Kaoru! Get away now!'_

I turned to leave and slipped. My body hit the pavement hard and I felt my lip bleed.

'_Crap.' _I silently prayed that it was a silent fall, that no one, no _thing_ heard it.

I must've prayed to the wrong god.

I felt fingers wrap around my ankle firmly, painfully. I would've screamed out in pain if I hadn't been paralyzed with shock. I was wretched back with a harsh tug and against someone's chest.

"Wonderful, a snack is just what I need to replenish myself and defeat you." I heard Shisho hiss, his breath touching my ear. I trembled.

'_I'm going to die!'_

Instincts kicked in. I screamed, shrieked bloody murder and pulled my arm back and into his stomach. He curled and released me. I ran blindly. My vision was blurred with tears. I was so terrified.

'_Calm down girl, think, if you want to get out of here alive you have to slow down and rationalize.'_

I heard Shisho scream. I didn't want to look back.

'_Don't look back. I can't go back to my car without turning the other way. Where do I run? What about Himura? I have to go back for him!'_

I turned. There was blood. Lots of blood sprayed everywhere. My stomach curled sickly. I could feel bile itching up my throat. I couldn't breathe. I could see Himura's back. He was facing toward Shisho's, that thing's, _its_ body. I chest was heaving. I thought I'd be sick.

"Himura?" I rasped out. He looked over his shoulder.

'Oh god.'

Amber eyes, inhuman cold amber eyes burned into mine. His body and clothes were covered in blood and that smile! His mouth was curved into a feral grin with fangs. He wasn't human. He was a monster.

I had run back into the school building before I realized it. I raced down the halls looking for an open classroom with a phone.

'_Dial 911. Dial 911.'_

My blood was pounding in my ears.

'_What the hell was going on here? What the hell do I do? Someone help me! '_

Soft, slow steps echoed behind me. I looked over my shoulder quickly. He was there, taking his time following me. I ran faster, turned the corner and raced up the stairs. I could still hear his slow footsteps.

'_How can he chase me like that? Like its inevitable how fast I run because no matter what I do he'll get me? I refused to think like that! I won't be killed without fight! Think rational, Kaoru! Think it's just like an ordinary swordfight. What are the options? What are the weaknesses and strengths? Advantages and disadvantages? Think rationally!'_

I slowed my steps at the fourth floor walking stealthily as I headed down the halls. I slowed my breathing. I needed to silence my escape. I heard his footsteps stop and smiled. He couldn't hear me anymore.

'_Alright that was good thinking Kaoru!' _I praised myself. _'Let's see. Obviously Himura and Shisho are the same uh, things, species, whatever. Both have fangs and really scary eyes. I don't know how that helps except to frighten me but-enough digressing! Focus Kaoru! What do I know about my opponent that will give me an advantage? Okay let me think. They were fighting with swords and trying to kill one another. So apparently they can be harmed with swords, right! So if I want any chance to live I need to get a sword.'_

I exhaled softly, trying to relieve myself with as little noise as possible. That's when I heard the footsteps start again. I felt the very little relief I had drain from me.

'_Oh no! Think Kaoru! I need a sword! Where the hell do I get one of those? It's not like they're weapons like that just lying around, then again this is high school-focus Kaoru! Alright, maybe not a sword but I could improvise with something like it. Like…a knife? That's logical; alright I might still be in my right mind after all! Okay I have to get to the cafeteria then!'_

I ran in the direction of the place where I had eaten for the last year.

'_I'll never doubt anyone anymore when they tell me freshman year sucks. Just let me live through it!' _I pleaded.

The footsteps were echoing from the stairwell now. He was coming up. He was getting closer. I ran into the doors of the cafeteria so quick the door swung back so fast they almost hit me. I raced across the room and jumped over the counter. I pulled at all the draws searching for a knife. I didn't like the idea of attacking someone but this wasn't really a someone more like a something and I wasn't going to not defend myself and let him kill me.

'_I'm Kamiya Kaoru, kick-ass martial arts student and intelligent future valedictorian of 2012! No one or no thing is going to kill m!' _I pepped and suddenly I had more confidence in myself. I needed to act like I was taught to in a fight. Be resourceful, use my advantages, allow the enemy to think he has an advantage, and never _ever_ underestimate your opponent.

I found the draw with the kitchen knives. I pulled out a long serrated knife probably used to cut meat it was so heavy. The sharpness of its tip seemed much more threatening now. If I escaped death by killing Himura did that make me a murderer? Did I need to kill him to live? If there was anyway I could live and him too then I would but a sick feeling had settled in me. My intuition told me I had no other choice. I had to kill or be killed.

The steps came again. They were close now. I ducked into the broken freezer. Maybe he wouldn't find me. Maybe I had a chance. My mind raced. I held my breath. If I could've I'd have stopped my heart from racing too.

I slid the knife up my sleeve hiding it from view. I could feel the cool metal against my skin. If I made a wrong move with my arm I'd end up cutting my own arm. I held that thought away. I needed to stay calm. I sucked on my bloody lip. The taste of blood was rusty like copper in my mouth. I wanted to spit.

The steps came louder, closer. I pinned my arm straight. I fisted my hands when I heard him jump over the counter. He knew. I relayed a plan in my head. His steps approached the freezer. I shivered.

'_Maybe the freezer works after all.'_

The door swung open. I stilled. I could only see his silhouette in the doorway. His amber eyes burned into mine. There wasn't a cruel fanged smile on his lips but a small grin. It was the grin of a mischievous guy who was planning something clever.

"Of all the humans…" he muttered. "At least Shisho didn't kill you."

I couldn't speak. His sword was still in his hand, unsheathed. Blood dripped down it like red water. I felt my stomach twist. He came closer. I backed away. I was shrouded in the shadows. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me sliding the knife from my sleeve. I was beyond trembling, beyond fear. Now faced with the danger I could think rationally because that is all there is left to do.

"What is your name?" he, it, asked monotonously.

I couldn't answer.

He scowled. "You are remarkably intriguing. I've been watching you. It makes me sorry I have to dispose of you." His finger trailed down the side of my face.

I backed away. He followed.

He didn't say a word when he held up his sword. I had to fight down my fear this time. He charged. I dodged easily since he hadn't been attacking that quickly. I was trained from the age of seven to fight with swords considering my motivation was life or death it was an easy dodge. I pulled the knife from my sleeve without a second thought struck him in the side. He immediately crumpled. I grabbed the rope, used to tie together poultry, off from the shelf and within a short while he was bound. My breathing was heavy, my chest heaved like I had walked twenty miles, my eyes were watery, and my stomach had never felt worse. I stabbed him but I didn't even know if he was dead. I pulled the sword from his limp grasp. I sighed in relief until I became overwhelmed. I could practically smell the blood. I held my breath it was unbearable.

"What do we have here?"

I froze. Every nerve in my body suddenly was alert. A chill ran down my spine. I glanced over my shoulder.

"The great Battousai defeated by a human and to make it worse a _human girl_." Shisho spat disgustingly. Obviously the idea of being killed by me was a repulsive thought to Shisho.

"Bitch you've taken away my kill." He spat viscously. "However…" he murmured softly as a slow grin spread across his lips. "There is no one to say I didn't kill Battousai or at least there won't be momentarily."

I stepped back as he raised his sword. He smiled dangerously; his fangs making him appear even deadlier. I couldn't scream when he charged as I barely dodged his sword. He struck again, this time I wasn't fast enough and I howled in pain as he cut my side. My eyes watered. The blow was painful and it seemed to burn like it was on fire. He charged again and I couldn't see him at all. He was before me in a flash. I tried too step back but I couldn't move.

That's when I felt it.

Searing, white hot pain.

I looked down. Blood flowed down my stomach like red rivulets. I almost was sick when I saw the sword plunged into me. I inhaled sharply. Shisho cackled.

"God you smell delicious…" he growled.

I looked up at him for the first time with utter fear. He grinned as he leaned his head lower toward my neck. I screamed.

Shisho hissed. "Shut th-"

I stared in confusion. Suddenly my head was spinning. The pain was weakening. I was dying. My vision began to darken.

I felt the sword pull from my stomach. Then I heard a strange noise followed by a scream. "No! You-"

My knees collapsed. I was floating away. I was drifting away into oblivion. The pain was gone actually any feeling was gone. Then I heard someone whisper.

"Hold on."

At that moment the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was blinding. It felt as if liquid fire was running through my veins searing every cell in my body. Needles were pricking me everywhere. My throat was dry and I wanted to scream bloody murder. Sweat was slick to my skin as my body blazed feverishly. I clenched my eyes shut so hard it hurt so much. Tears streamed down my face silently. So this was death. I thought it would less painful then this. I bit my lip hard, tasting coppery rust. I could still taste the blood from when I tripped. My throat burned.

_'Someone help me…'_

Then I was slipping away again from the shock of so much pain. Like a miracle relief weakness came over me and death like cool sheets in the summer was oh so comforting.

There was something wet against my face. I could feel droplets of water sliding down my forehead down the back of my neck. I shivered. It was so cool. Where was I? I blinked my eyes lazily. I finally lifted my eyelids. I was staring at a white speckled ceiling. I dragged my eyes down. I was in a room with dark blue walls, a butterfly lamp, black sweatpants on the ground, purple blankets, backpack full of books, a bokken against the door, and a bookshelf full of manga and DVDs. I recognized it at once. This was _my _room. I jolted up with a start. I glanced around the place as if it was foreign territory. Nothing was out of place. Nothing at all. I looked down. I was in my Tweety-Bird pajamas, my favorite pair.

'_What the heck? Did I dream about last night?'_

I pulled my shirt up near my hip. There was no scar from where I felt Shisho stabbed me. I traced my finger along the skin. It tickled my sensitive skin. I pulled my shirt back down.

'_Did I imagine it all?'_

I ran to the bathroom and checked the hamper. There were my clothes from yesterday. No blood, no tear, just as nice as they were when I wore them.

**Brrring! **

I jumped when the phone rang. I ran to the receiver.

"Hello?"

**Click.**

'_Stupid prank callers…'_

**Brrring!**

'_Again?'_

"Hey I'll call the cops if-"

"Kaoru what're you talking about?"

"Tae?" I said into the phone curiously.

"Yes Kaoru? Why are you acting so odd? When I didn't see you come down this morning I thought you might be sick. Are you feeling alright honey?"

Tae was my parental guardian at the time, my real parents had died when I was younger and she had taken me in as a close friend of my mother. When I turned sixteen she gave me the place above her restaurant as my own home. I worked at her restaurant to pay for the rent. She was a sweet lady and always concerned about my welfare. I tried my best in school and everywhere else to make her proud.

"No-Ye-No I don't know…" I muttered confusingly into the phone.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Did I come home yesterday? Well I mean what time last night did I get back?" I asked trying to recall coming home.

"Oh, I think you stumbled in around one o' clock I think it was? Yes around then, I saw you climbing up the stairs dragging your backpack. Why?"

"I just couldn't remember…I guess I was really out of it."

"Kaoru…" _'Uh-oh I know she's serious when she calls me by my name.' _ "I'm really concerned about your health. I'm going to call school today and excuse your absence for the rest of the day. You just stay home and rest. Besides I heard there was a terrible lab accident at the school this morning." I heard Tae mutter.

'_Lab accident?' _I thought to myself as a lump formed in my throat. A chill ran through my spine. "O-Okay…" I said breathlessly into the receiver.

"You sound a little shaken up are you sure you're okay? You should get some rest now I'll take care of your shift today." Tae lightly admonished. "I'll come up after the lunch rush." She said before she hung up.

I put the phone down. _'Lab accident…There aren't even lab courses in the morning. How could there have been an accident? Unless…unless it wasn't this morning but last night? My dream…'_ I shook my head. _'No! I'm thinking illogically! It was just a nightmare, a stupid unrealistic nightmare.'_

Suddenly the window slammed open and my papers on my desk flew everywhere.Frightened I jumped.A blue and yellow brochure landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up. It was the pamphlet I received from my guidance counselor describing an academy for exceptional and successful young students. I had been selected as a candidate to enroll. I hadn't replied because I wasn't sure if I was interested attending a school of high caliber with great expectations.

A thought from my nightmare ran through my mind; the school looking eerily dark and a horrifying appearance of our new transfer student. I really did hate my high school anyway. Briefly reading through the papers I decided I might at least see what the school had to offer.

After a couple of hours I had called my counselor and the dean of _Sairu Academy_ and arranged to attend the school within the next week.

"Kaoru?"

I turned around to see Tae outside my door. I could hear the clattering of dishes and people chatting below in the restaurant.

"Tae!" I exclaimed.

"You seem excited." She said smiling. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Better I have made plans to attend Sairu." I explained.

Tae smiled widely, I knew she'd be happy she had attended Sairu herself with my mother. "I'm so happy you decided to enroll! So when we'll we be packing?"

"Sunday. They will have a dorm ready for me by seven in the morning."

"Great I'll try and get some boxes. Shall I call the school and excuse you for the rest of the week? I know you hate to miss class but you won't miss much besides you're a bright kid."

Normally I would've said no right away but the thought of going back there wasn't pleasing at all. "Yeah that would be great I need time to pack."

Giving me a surprised look at my reply she nodded. "Alright I have to get back to work but we can talk tonight about planning this. Honey you've made my day!" She called as she retreated downstairs.

I fell back onto my couch. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

By Sunday all my boxes had been packed and my place above the restaurant looked so empty. Tae was sniffling something I didn't expect.

"Honey I'm so glad for you but I will miss your company so much! I feel like you're leaving me forever!" she bawled wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I squeezed her back. I would miss her too; she was the only family I had. To me she was like my mother.

"I'll miss you too, Tae. I'll call every night to tell you how I'm doing."

Tae frowned. "No you won't." she reprimanded.

"What?" I repeated dumbly.

"You do that and you'll never get a boyfriend. They'll think you're a child. Instead you should redo your hair and clothes; I could make you look fabulous."

I rolled my eyes. Tae was _always_ determined to find a boyfriend. I didn't want a love interest. The one good thing about moving out was I wouldn't have to listen to Tae ramble on about my lack of a love life.

"No thank you. I'm fine the way I am."

Tae crossed her arms like a _mature _adult would. Not. "Honey you need to start dating now! If you don't do it now you'll lack the necessary charisma later on in life."

"Like you?" I teased.

She shut up instantly.

I smiled in victory. Tae always hated it when I brought up her love life or lack of one. But the worst thing to mention was her age. I hopped into the passenger's seat and waited until she walked to the driver's side in defeat.

The ride was four hours long and we talked the whole way. When we finally reached the school it was noon and we unpacked all my things nicely. She stayed until lunch but then had to go since the restaurant was being managed by a close friend and it was getting busy. We hugged and said our final goodbyes before she left.

I wandered around my small room. It was a single bedroom with a bathroom and a very tiny kitchen. I missed home already. I didn't have a roommate since I had joined during the middle of the year but I was hoping to have one next year. My homesickness drained away and I was filled with a new excitement instead.

Still not tired I changed into a pair of black sweats and decided I'd run around the campus. When I got outside the wind was cool against my face and I started at a brisk jog. The campus was small but nice. It had a courtyard, parks, courts, pool, gymnasium, and other recreational buildings. It was obvious the school was private. After jogging around the campus my legs still itched to run longer so I cut into the school's bike path and began running. I ran hard and fast. It was great I never thought I had run like it before. Maybe I was just filled with so much excitement and exhilaration?

'_When was the last time I ran?'_ I wondered. I remembered the dream at school a few nights ago and a chill ran though my again. _'I swear I wasn't dreaming…but why can't I remember?'_

I wasn't watching where I was going and collided with someone.

"Ow!" I heard someone whine.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized immediately.

"I don't recognize you. Who are you?" A short girl with black-braided hair asked. She was a petite figure with a very athletic stance like my own body. She stared at me suspiciously with big green eyes. She wore sweats just as I did and I could only assume she had been jogging too.

"Misao?" I gasped.

She gasped too. "Kaoru?"

"What are you doing here?" I gawked.

She blushed and looked away guiltily.

"No!" I exclaimed. "The school you go to is Sairu Academy?" I asked incredulously. Misao had always avoided telling me where she went to school explaining it was too embarrassing and not important to mention.

"Yeah...surprise?" she said quietly. Suddenly realization came over her. "Wait! If you're here does that mean? Oh you're attending? Kaoru this is so great!" she said tackling me in a hug.

"Alright it's great now can you please get off me?" I grumbled.

"Right! I'm just so happy you're here!" Misao exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Wait." I said hesitantly as I got up from the ground. "How did you get into this school? Don't tell me you're also secretly smart because I would hate to find out I spent all those hours tutoring you algebra for nothing."

Misao rolled her eyes. "I wish that was the case. I'd rather be an annoying geek then…then…"

"Then?" I persisted.

"Then be the adopted granddaughter of the dean." Misao finished hastily.

"Seriously?" I gawked at her. "That's incredible!"

Misao scowled. "No. It. Is. Not." She said grounding out every word. "Do you know how many guys want to date the dean's daughter?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. _'It figures all Misao can ruin the idea of being a dean's granddaughter by thinking about the guys at the school.'_

"Well I tell you how many Kaoru. None! Nobody, is dumb enough to date the dean's granddaughter!"

"Dumb or Coward?" I asked rasising my eyebrow.

She frowned.

"If a guy doesn't ask you out because you're the dean's relative then it's not because he's dumb it because he's a wimp. Now come on I'm not finished running just yet. This talk about guys has already got me fired up."

Misao smirked. "Kaoru still keeping yourself away from the opposite gender? If you keep it up and you'll die a virgin."

I began to run already, looking over my shoulder to answer her. "Hey I don't have a problem with that!"

"Yeah I know!" she yelled as she ran after me.

We ran for quite a long time at least a few hours but I wasn't exhausted in the least. The sun was just starting to set when Misao insisted we take a break.

I jogged in place as she stopped for a rest on the bench. She panted heavily as she stared at me bewilderingly.

"Geez Kaoru are you on steroids or something?" Misao mocked.

"You know I'd never do that. I'm just really hyped today, I've always been quite good at running distance."

"Yeah but not for…" she looked at her watch, "two hours."

I shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get a drink at the vending machine." She said wiping sweat from her brow.

We walked, under Misao's insistence, to the vending machine across campus. When we got there she ran to the machine and inserted her dollar bill before I was even close.

Seconds later a bottle of water came down and she grasped it like the elixir of life. Suddenly I felt very thirsty. I inserted a dollar and got water myself. Once the water came down I took off the cap and gulped greedily. When I pulled away I realized I had drank the whole bottle. I was surprised, and even more so when I still felt thirsty. I got another bottle and swallowed it down just as quickly as the first. My throat felt dry still. My stomach still parched. I got one last bottle.

"Wow Kaoru thirst much?" Misao mocked.

I finished the bottle hastily and wiped my mouth. "Maybe that running did get to me." I replied.

"Probably." Misao agreed. "I'm wiped. I've also still got lots of homework left to do too. I'll see you later okay, Kaoru?" Misao said heading toward the dorms. "What room number are you by the way?"

"I'm in room fifty-three." I said recalling the number.

Misao scowled. "You got that dorm room? No one likes that place, no wonder you got in short notice but you deserve much better. That room is on the other side of the dorms. It's not refurbished like the others." Suddenly she beamed with enthusiasm. "Hey, I should ask my grandfather if we can dorm together!" then she sprinted off to do who knows what. That was Misao for you one moment resigned then energetic and hyper.

I smiled. It would be great to have Misao as a roommate.

My legs burned to run again. I wasn't even tired.

'_Why not?'_ With that thought I let my legs take lead as I ran off.


End file.
